wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Saburo
Saburo is a CPU Mii from the Wii Sports series and Wii Party. Wii Sports Saburo is one of the best players. In Tennis, he is a Pro with a skill level of 1700 (the 7th best player) and will usually play with Theo or Tyrone. In Baseball, he has a team of Theo, Shouta, Víctor, Eva, Jackie, Michael, Keiko and Kathrin, and is a pro, at around 1000 in skill. Saburo '''plays in the Baseball teams of Sarah, Emily, Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Takumi, Pierre and Steve. He is the 15th best player. In Boxing, he is at around 1300 in skill. Wii Sports Resort He is near Pro Class in Swordplay and has a skill of 840. In Basketball, his team is near Pro Class and consists of Maria and Siobhán. His skill is 898. In Table Tennis, his level is 521+. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 28th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Saburo is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * Saburo was the first CPU Mii to be pictured on a Wii Series game cover. On the cover of Wii Sports, he is seen boxing another player. his favourite colour is dark blue * He's Japanese. * His Japanese name is Sabu Ro. * His name means Subro. * In all Wii Sports sports, he is the 1st player to come after Theo and has a close skill level Sarah has. * You earn his badge by making 1 edit on a Mii article, but on the My Miis wiki, you earn his badge by adding 100 pictures to articles. * In both Tennis and Boxing, Saburo is the 7th best player. * He is a pro in all sports in Wii Sports, but not in any Wii Sports Resort sport aside from Cycling * In Wii Party, he makes the second worst pair with Miyu with a total score of 28 points. (Kinda chums) * Saburo might be related to Shohei for these reasons. They have the same skin tone, they both like blue, they're both Beginner Miis in Wii Party, and they both have 6 letters in their names. * Saburo and Sarah are pro in all sports in Wii sports but differ to be Pro in no sports from wii sports resort going opposite to Abby, James, Akira and Misaki go the opposite way. Gallery SaburoDACotQR.JPG|Saburo's QR Code 46- Saburo's Team.jpg|Saburo's Baseball Team Saburo-cover.jpg|Saburo on the Wii Sports Cover Saburoart.jpg|A Wii Party artwork of Saburo Saburo wm .jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Saburo 2018-02-07 (24).png|Saburo in Baseball 2018-03-02 (22).png|Saburo in Swordplay Duel IMG_0028.JPG|Saburo and his teammates Siobhan and Maria in Basketball IMG_0137.JPG|Saburo in Table Tennis 2018-03-13 (16).png|Saburo doubling up with Tyrone in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-04-04 (2).png DSC01987.JPG|Saburo in Swordplay Speed Slice Badge-1-0.png|Saburo's badge 15318692817381117669763.jpg|Saburo as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 1531954326384771958784.jpg Saburo 3.jpg Saburo.png IMG_0608.JPG|Saburo playing Basketball at High Noon IMG 20180808 125830.jpg|Saburo in a minigame with Marco, Eduardo and Gabi 2018-08-16 (31).png|Saburo in Cycling IMG 20180822 113935.jpg 2018-09-13 (31).png IMG 1114.JPG 2018-10-08 (110).png 2018-10-08 (13).png Saburo participating in Pop-Up Bandits in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Saburo, Andy, and Nelly participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with Saburo as the referee in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-11-01 (77).png Hiromasa, Saburo, and Holly participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Tommy, Saburo, and Mike participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Tommy, Saburo, and Mike participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Eduardo, and Saburo participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Saburo, Rin, and Ryan participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Julie, Akira, Ian, Pierre, Rin, Miyu, and Saburo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eva, Theo, Luca, Sandra, Saburo, and Sakura featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Michael, Ren, Saburo, Emily, Silke, and Yoko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pro Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Blue Males Category:Japanese Miis Category:Silver badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:Wii Sports Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Boxing Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Baseball Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:CPU Mii Category:Top 15 Category:Pro class beginners Category:6 Letters Category:Black haired Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Adults Category:Miis Who Love Blue